Animals
by Iknow SheNeedsYou badx3
Summary: lilly and oliver are animals. sexual activity... umm loliver. based off of my youtube video. NO LONGER A ONE-SHOT!
1. animals

**This was a one-shot. but, I've changed my mind, so this is now a random M rated story that I actually enjoy writing. So please review.**

**:O my first songfic. lol ... Animals. XD**

**Lilly's POV**

One of the nice perks of 12th grade: Oliver Oken. I regret making fun of him having his first kiss when he was fourteen. His kissing skills have improved since then. It's not like I've had that much experience either... but still.

Right now he's scratching his head with his pencil's eraser. I poke his back with my blue pen; leaving a small dot in it's place as I pull my arm back.

"What?" He whispers looking over his should slightly trying not to get caught.

Stupid Mr. Corelli, why does he have to be in high school. I could have sworn he was our middle school teacher. He's asking Oliver a question he doesn't know. Something about Frost. You know the poem writer person? He's not that bad.. but I don't get what he's saying. Oh well, I'll ask Miley for help another time.

I jot down a note on the edge of a clean sheet of notebook paper. I slowly rip it; which was stupid it caused more attention. I simply waved to the people watching me and shoved the paper into the back of Oliver's shirt.

He turned around to face me with a not-so-happy face. I bat my eyes and wave as he opens my folded noted. I lean over and watch his expressions change. Focused. Confused. Shocked. Happy. He stuck to that one. He quickly scribbled his answer down. I knew what it was.. _Yes._

But before I could read his messy handwriting myself our big fat stupid teacher snatches it from Oliver's hand.

"You wouldn't mind sharing this with the class? Would you Mr. Oken?"

I knew Oliver was smirking, before he took another glance my way. I smiled, "Go ahead."

Mr. C cleared his throat, "Ahem... Oliver, I'm grounded. You left your boxers..." He scanned the rest of the paper looked at me, looked at Oliver, reread the paper, crumbled it into a ball, and shook his head. "See me after class."

I bit my thumb trying not to laugh. He should have finished reading it aloud.

-...-

Miley patted my shoulder as she exited the classroom along with the rest of the students. I gotta get her a birthday present.. her sleepover's next Saturday.

"Truscott. Oken."

Damn.

I pushed myself out of the chair, my book bag draped over my shoulder, then stood in front of Mr.Corelli's desk.

He had his head in his heads and wiped his exhausted eyes before looking at us. "Okay.. I can't say I approve of this ... activity... but I can't stop it from happening... apparently neither can your parents." He shook his head again. Yawning he told us, "Detention for note passing." He paused, then opened his desk's draw. A square with a circle in the center. "Please, just use protection." He handed it to me. Why would I need this? Shouldn't Oliver be the one he gives the condom to? Oh god does he think I put it on for him. I shoved it into my pocket stopping that thought.

Why does he have condoms in his desk? Female condoms? I suddenly thought of Ms. Knuckle. She looked tired today too. I smacked my head in the middle of silence.

I nodded at him, wanting to leave school sooo badly right now.

"Wait why do I get a detention? She's the note-passer!"

I sneered at him.

"You were involved."

"Ha!"

Oops.

"It looks like I'll be seeing you on Monday morning too, Lillian."

Darn. Two detentions.

"Fine."

He handed me back the note, I was surprised he hadn't ripped it up. But then, I tried to escape. Heading for the door, Oliver followed right behind me. I laughed a little too loud as he sped up. Pinch. "Ow! That's harassment! Ha! Oken You get another detention."

Mr. Corelli nodded to my suggestion. Oliver sighed, pushing me out the door.

"Teenagers. They're all animals."

Oliver pressed me against the wall in the hallway. Thank God there wasn't any lockers or trashcans. I don't get it. In romantic movies the girls love being pressed against ay object that gets them closer to the other person. In reality it hurts like hell.

"Hey baby what's up?"

"I hate you."

I feel his breath on my face he is so close. "Harsh words Ollie." He smirks and leans in.

"Ahem." We pull back, Oliver flies away from me expecting a teacher to flip out on us.

"Hey Miles." I squeaked. "What's up."

"Figured I'd wait for you two. Gosh, I wish I hadn't."

"Oh come on! How many times have I found you and Jake making out on MY couch!"

"That's not in school. And for the record, I'm still a virgin."

"Good for you. Here." I pulled the condom out of my pocket. "Durex, Extra Sensitive. Just incase you want your first time to be safe." I smirked at her expression.

Oliver was quiet as me and Miley quietly argued about this topic, until he cut in. "We should get to class. I mean it's last period right?"

"Shit. Shit. Yeah, I gotta go." Miley's mind must have triggered... we didn't have last period together, she most e avoiding something. Last period.. hmm ohhh Dex. I heard Miley and Jake were arguing about how Miley was dating Dex while Jake was off in Cozumel with Ashley Tisdale shooting some stupid movie.

"Lils?"

My brain snapped.

"Oh.. yeah.. I have Art.." He knows I hate Art.. I have to sit next to Danny and his stupid flakes, and Chad.. Oliver has completely turned me off of gum.

"I've got Gym."

"Lucky! Quick we can switch clothes in the bathroom and you can do the photo gluing thing, and I'll peg the ball at Jake's groin."

Oliver smirks. "I'm not a blonde."

"Oh well you ruined my whole plan. Because the first thing people notice is hair color."

Oliver shrugs. "I like your hair. It's beautiful."

"Awe." I ruffled his long brown messy bangs, I slid my hand down to the back of his neck.

Miley stormed down the hall with a blue disobedience slip. "You know, I got in trouble for walking into the classroom holding on to your condom." Her serious moment is over and we burst out laughing.

Oliver stood there shaking his head. "Both of you are crazy."

Miley sticks out her tongue, "Well I gots to get to the principal's" She fakes a happy face. " So you two can go have hot crazy monkey sex for all I care."

Oliver blushes and I shrug.

I call after her, not caring if anyone could hear our conversation. "If you really want us to.." I smashed my lips onto his thinking of the note I smile into the kiss.

_Oliver I'm grounded. You left your boxers by my pool MY MOM FOUND THEM! . Sneak out again? Your house free? We can stay up late again. wink. wink._

Oliver smiles back on my lips. Where's the nearest Janitor's closet?

-...-

"Oliver in ten!"

"Copyright!" I shut my phone, and shove it into my pocket. I blast my stereo, making it seem like I'm up here depressed and draining out my parents. I run over to my window, throwing down the rope ladder. You don't know how amazing that thing is. I hurriedly climb down, as I reach the last foot place there's his car. I jump down and run after him. I'm thankful that the passenger door is open. His father's **old **dark green station wagon. Ugh. I hate this car. I hop into the car and catch my breath before shutting the door. "Hey." I fix the hair that drifted in front of my face. "Do you realize you could have killed me?"

"Do you realize your Mom will kill you if she finds out your gone again?"

I shrug. "She doesn't have to know."

Oliver is satisfied with my answer and leans over to kiss me. I don't object, but the asshole behind us did. He honked and hollered for Oliver to drive. And he did immediately. I laughed at his seriousness. I look forward at the dark black road. an idea randomly pops into my head. "Ollie?"

"Hmmm?" He doesn't face me.

"I missed you."

He snorts. "Yeah cause I haven't seen you in a whole three hours." He faked a gasp. "How are you still breathing?"

"No..." I scoot closer to him, my hand sliding up his inner thigh. "I miss that part of you." I finger his well.. area. I hear his fingers tap the steering wheel. I took one of his hands off of the wheel, and crawled closer to him sliding the upper half of my body in-between him and the car, I place his hand back on the wheel. I whisper into his ear, "Drive." He nods quickly and speeds up. I kiss hi neck lightly.

I find it humorous that his fingers keep trying to slip up the skirt I changed into, and I repeat "drive" to him. He whines and we're both hating the fact that our houses are so far apart. I give him a squeeze and he stomps on the gas peddle. I can't help but chuckle.

**Oliver's POV**

I almost crashed into a traffic light. That was too close. I muttered a curse under my breath, settling my hands on the steering wheel.

What is she.. oh dear Jesus. My pants began feeling extremely tight. Lilly read my mind.. or felt it too. She unzipped my pants. I tried my best to keep my focus on the road. Granted I helped her slide my jeans down to my knees. Sew me, why don't you? Lilly tugged my boxers hard, forcing them so come down without any help.

She blew warm air onto me. I drummed my fingers on the dashboard trying to distract myself. "Lils?" I was about to tell her only two more blocks... but she thought I was going to say something else. Her mouth came in contact with my ... manhood. I was trying to be the responsible one and tell her what I really meant... but a moan was the only thing that spilled out of my mouth. I felt her sleek tongue run up and down. Her head followed these actions.

She was breathing threw her nose pretty fast, still sucking me. I began to question how long she could hold her breath, when I came into her mouth. "Lilly!" I screamed at her, warning her... sort of.. or pressed her closer, considering I was gripping onto her silky blond hair. She swallowed my seed. And mumbled something against me, someone should have taught her not to speak with her mouth full.

A few minutes passed and she pulled away. Thank God if I didn't see her head moving I would have thought she was dead. Don't you die from lack of air? "Lils?"

"sshh..." Was her response. She began fiddling with the radio's buttons.

I guess 'sshh' meant I couldn't ask why she gave me a blow job.. then acted like it didn't happen? I'm not too sure about the girls.. but guys can't just stop.

She searched for _her _cd. She claims some of my things as he own. For example my pecker. She thinks it's hers. As long as we .. you know... then she can give it a pet name for all I care. It's Lilly. I trust her. She found the Boys Like Girls disc and inserted it into the radio. That radio is the newest thing about this car. Everything else is old and dented and crappy. I used to laugh at the fact she turns on music during intercourse. It's not even like she blasts it to block out the noises. She's bored. I snorted when she first told me that. Now I just find it attractive because it gives us more time.

Lilly turned to me, "Come on." She crawled into the backseat. I look at her, she pulls down her skirt. "Do me."

I love innocent Lilly. The sweet funny girl, that I'd trust with my life. But, then like once a week I see the ... horny Lilly. The one that likes being touched. I smirk at my on thoughts mixed with the current scene playing.

I climb back with her, kissing her chapped lips. I lick at her bottom lip, and gaining access I taste the essence of her strawberry flavored chap stick. I love when she gets the flavored brands. I've said love so many friggin times today.. if my thoughts were leaked out I'd probably be in the newspaper for Seaview's biggest puss. I shake that thought out of my head focusing on Lilly.

I move back so I can remove her shirt. Next goes her bra. I slowly unclasp it, brushing the straps off of her shoulders. I look at Lilly's bored face and realize going slow is not what she wants. That's Lilly always looking for a challenge.

She yanks my jeans and boxers off completely. Then kisses my neck, rough and wet. I strip her of her panties, she kicks them off her ankles, along with her vans. I start to wonder if Lilly had taken off my shoes.. because they weren't on anymore. hmmm...?

I begin necking her, really just wanting to get lower. I kiss her collar bone nibbling slightly, before reaching her breasts. One is being gently massaged the other is being nibbled on. "Ollie.." She moans, I grin. My tongue wiggles around the bud until it is erect. I head lower down her body to see that she is already ready for me.. huh.. she was waiting...

"You okay?" I ask her in the darkness, the music is playing in the background. We're laying uncomfortably in the backseat. The cup holder Lilly's head is against is probably sticky. It has orange soda spilled in there soo many times. I hope her hair doesn't get tangled in it.

"Yeah." I kissed her lightly before bucking my hips and pressing into her. A groan is released. Her arms are around me, as I go in deeper. Her sharpie-black nails dig into my back. I pull out, then back in. Each time receiving a moan from Lilly. "Faster." She whispers, and I agree.

I hear pebbles hitting the railroad tracks.

"Ollie?"

"Huh?" I'm concentrating on her body.

"What was that?"

I heard it too. But chose to ignore it. "Nothing baby, just the wind."

She moans as I moved around inside her. "Check?"

"No." I whine. She couldn't wait three blocks before she got me all riled up... now she's asking me to go outside at i-don't-even-know-o' clock in the morning, while I'm trying to sleep with her?

"Fine." She grumbles and we continue for about three seconds before she screams "Oliver! -gasp- Oliver! That's my -gasp- Dad!"

I pull out too quickly. She takes in a sharp breath and I feel swore. "What?" I manage to say.

A bang on the fogged window. My body freezes against Lilly's steaming one.

"Lillian?!" Yup, that's her old man.

She scrambles for clothing. Tugging everything onto her. I only manage to snag my shorts on before her father opens the car door. I look over at her, we're both sweating and in a little pain. She's got her shirt on, her bra in her hand, underwear back in the proper position... but where's her skirt? I search for it digging threw my soccer stuff. Her father is yelling at her as she tries to ready herself, not willing to let her dad see her like this. He doesn't peek in, but his clothed body is visible and is standing in front of the only exit.

In a few minutes we hop out of the car, being asked all sorts of questions by Lilly's dad. I'm being called a pig.. but my mind is in shock that we were caught. Sure this was my first time in a car, but... I'd figured he'd find us rolling around in Lilly's bedroom when I sneak up there some nights. I smirk as he walks towards his car. "You've got a minute!" He screams. Then mutters something about animals I wonder if he saw some road kill...

I was grateful he gave us time to say goodbye for who knows how long..

I hug her tightly, and she whispers, "I'm sleeping over Miley's on Saturday."

"Why do girls have birthday sleepovers with no boys? That's teasing."

"Well the whole point is to sneak the boys upstairs..."'

"Saturday?" I whisper.

"Saturday."

And I wait for next week until I can see Lilly again. You can't keep us animals apart... literally.

**Every chapter somehow relates to the song.. so I guess it's a songfic.**


	2. kiss my eyes

**Okay. People seem to be into this story.. soo I'll continue. But I'm warning you there may not be a storyline... so if most chapters are just about sex... don't be surprised. xD For the record I do have a perverted mind when I write about sexual activity and such. **

**What should the name of this story be? ... If any one has ideas for an actual storyline... that would help. Any song request would be good too. **

**Lilly's POV**

You wanna know what really sucks?

Sneaking through someone's backyard at two in the morning -pitch black sky- with no flashlight, bear-footed, freaked out, and alone. Well not completely. Every now and then people run up and tell me to follow them so our team isn't hunted. Then two seconds later they run from me, so then I have to figure out where the hell I am, and stay hidden. But the last five minutes have made me pray for death to come and save me. My flashlight went out. I don't know what street I'm on. And to top it all off something is chasing me! Oh the joys of Man-hunt!

"Miley?" I whisper to the bushes. Screw being sent to 'jail' or better known as Miley's back deck, I just want to get back to civilization.

All of a sudden, my face meets the ground. "Ugh."

"1 2 3 Man Hunt!" The person gets off my back and I roll over.

"Alana?"

"No, it's Santa Claus."

"Why didn't I get that pony I asked you for?"

"Because it's Alana."

"Oh."

"And I captured you! Ha! Back to Miley's with you!"

I grab her by her arms and forcefully pull her into a hug. "Thank you!" I'm not really 'friends' with her, so this might be awkward. I mean, she's Miley's lab partner. Am I supposed to know this girl that well? Seriously the only thing I know about her is that she loves Jake Ryan. Maybe that's why Miley and her are friends, but wait how would that make sense...?

She pats my back. "Um... you're welcome?"

"Can you please help me get there!" I shout, I kind of sound drugged.

"Yeah, if you let go. You smell really bad."

I release her and sniff myself. She was right. "Well I was running around for about two hours sweating to death in this Malibu weather!"

"Oh." We get up and start walking. Where? I'm not sure. But soon enough we were on Miley's back porch.

"I found one!" She yells to Miley, who grabs my arm and drags me up the steps.

"Great to see you too." I rub my arm.

"Sit!" She points to the ground of the deck. Wow she's really into this game.

"No, I need a shower."

"What? Don't leave! Wait.. why?"

"Because I'm all dirty and stinky." I attempt to shake the stink off. It didn't work.

"Wow you're mature." Miley says sarcastically.

"Said that girl who has a sleep over for her eighteenth birthday." Ohhh Burn!

"Bite me!"

"Suck Jake!"

She gasps loudly, and I laugh at her childish expression as I walk into her home. I grab a towel out of a hallway closet upstairs and head into the bathroom.

I slid out of my clothes and hop into the shower. I swear as soon as I poured the shampoo into my hands my phone decided to ring. I ignore it and lather the substance into my hair. Ten seconds later it goes off again. I rise my hands, wipe them off with a towel, flip my hair on one side, reach for my jeans, dig out my phone, open it and put it to my wet ear, all in seven seconds! Ohh! Beat that!

"Hello?"

"What are you wearing?"

"Ironically enough, nothing."

My perverted friend pauses. "Well you ruined the joke."

"You'll live."

"And you choose to run around naked when I'm not there? How unfair."

"I'm in the shower, retard."

"that hurt." He fakes a sob. "No, but seriously, I thought you were at Miley's?"

"I am."

"You take showers at her house?"

"We've seen each other naked." I could sense the smirk spreading across his face.

"Is she in the shower too?"

"Nope."

"Do you want someone in the shower with you?"

"Hmm.. who did you have in mind?"

"I'll be there in five minutes."

And then there was silence on his end of the line.

I shake my head and toss my phone onto the ground.

It wasn't even five minutes when I heard the bathroom door open and slam closed. I peak out of the shower and Oliver stands there breathing heavily.

"What's wrong with you?"

He swallows before answering. "Ms. Frampton... has ... evil poodle."

I laugh lightly. "You ran?"

He nods gripping onto the shower curtain.

"Nah, buddy. I'm done."

He whines, "But you said-"

"And you took too long."

"Why can't you be like every other girl and take like hours in the shower?"

I turn off the water. "Because then, I'd be normal. And normal girls would never even give you the time of day."

"Meanie." He mumbles reaching down and grabbing my towel.

I put out my arm, carefully covering myself with the curtain.

"Double meanie." He hands me the towel and I quickly cover myself. "So I ran all the way over here at 2:30 in the morning for nothing?"

I step out of the shower. "Pretty much."

"Can I at least sleep over? I'm beat."

I secure the towel around my body, using Miley's brush to comb through my hair. "It's not my house."

"Can we go to your house?"

"Like my dad will even let you in."

He chews on the corner of his mouth. It's kind of cute, he's _trying_ to think.

"Flop! I forgotted my eyeliner." I look through Miley's medicine cabinet-that has no medicine in it- for any makeup she may have.

"If your going to sleep in like ten minutes... why do you need to put on make up?"

"So I don't look like shit."

"Has anyone ever told you, you look beautiful without make up completely covering your face?"

"Nope."

"Lilly?"

"Yes?"

"You look beautiful without makeup covering your face."

I feel warm lips press against my cheek. As I watch our reflections in the bathroom mirror, I wonder if all the black junk on my face is necessary. I lean forward to get a better look at my blank face. Which just Oliver a better view... of mostly everything. I felt the towel loosening. Oh well, it's not like he hasn't seen anything.

"Lilly?"

I sigh. He seriously needs to leave. "Yes, Oliver?"

He kisses the nape of my neck, hands resting on my hips. "You look beautiful without clothes completely covering your body."

Ohhh... now I know why he's staying. I turn to face him. Lips smash over my face. He misses my mouth and just continues to kiss anywhere he can. I lean back and sit on the edge of the sink. His teeth graze my earlobe and I moan in response. With us pressed so close together I noticed that his lower region was getting excited for what was soon to come.

My hands slid up his shirt, tracing his perfect chest and circling the hairs he is so proud of. My legs wrap around his waist and I yank him closer. This movement caused the towel to slid off my body, and Oliver helps the process. His shirt is removed and tossed to the side.

My wet hair causes water to drip down my bare back. His hands slide down and literally cup my ass. I hold onto him and he lifts me off of the sink. I suck on his bottom lip as he walks us to the door, tripping over one of my shoes in the process.. donut. Somehow he finds a way out of this room. Our tongues battle, but as always I win. Ha, and he said practicing to hold my breath was stupid when we were ten. I bet he enjoys my skill now.

With my new found confidants I tug off his baggy jeans along with his boxers. "Lilly..." He breaths. Jesus Christ! I knew he was in the mood but gosh, could he have gotten any bigger? I carefully kiss his tip and smile at the pre-cum. I look up at him, his head is back at he's muttering things to the ceiling. I struggle to take off his shoes. Screw these laces! I throw one of his shoes down the stairs.

"Ow!"

Oh shit.

Oliver's still panting and his friend is staring me in the face... throbbing. I don't dare to look down the steps, I run into Miley's room. Take a wild guess who followed me!

Orlando Bloom?

You are the weakest link goodbye!

The correct answer would be : Oliver Oken.

Oh.

The game show ends and reality hits me.

"Is it weird I kind of want to do it on Miley's bed?" Oliver laughs lightly.

"Yeah. Would you want cum all over your bed?"

He smirks.

"Oh shut up."

"I didn't say anything." He kisses me fully on the lips. I respond slowly. His hands reach my breasts rubbing the nubs with his thumbs. Heat works up in my lower stomach and travels down in between my legs.

His kisses are hungry ones, and he leaves my lips, my neck gets attention, then my chest, then my stomach. Damn you Oken! He knows how ticklish I am. It doubles with my stomach, sides, or behind my knees. His tongue glides along my skin and I jump and squirm.

When our relationship first started it wasn't always about sex. I used to get those butterflies in my stomach. I still do. But those butterflies are in a lower area that is begging for Oliver's mouth.

"Please." I sound helpless, and I am. He's taking his time to tease me. I urge for more and he smirks kissing all around my inner thighs. My back is to the wall and I try to settle the feelings building up inside of me. Damn you stupid butterflies! How the fuck did you end you inside of me? I bet Oliver made me eat caterpillars when we where four or something.

I grip onto the wall, scratching the paper, in pure agony. "Oliver." His tongue has entered my body. I feel it wonder around. I stand on my toes and attempt to climb the wall backwards. I try and hide from the pain and come back for the pleasure. I slide back to my feet, allowing him to taste my insides.

He's done. Fuck. I was on the verge of Cuming and he knew it! He comes back to eye level.. or rather his normal height considering he's way taller than me. He smiles as our breathing regulars. I grin back at him. And he's inside of me.

I'm pressed against Miley's room and Oliver is touching my walls. I take in sharp gasps of air with each thrust. We're one then we separate. It's all in a cycle. Repeating over and over. I screech when he digs in deeper. He tells me to try and be quiet. I barely manage to respond with an 'okay'. When he's gentle I beg him to be faster. When he's fast, it's not enough. I want all of him. I wish there was someway his body could fully come into mine, we would be fully one person. Forget the fact that he is so much taller, and that it would be the most painful thing ever imaginable. I want all of him. I scream his name and we both come. Juices are released and it's done.

I rest my head on his shoulder in a sad attempt to gather enough air for my lungs. Oliver leans against me, still inside of me. When life is restored into us he takes himself fully out. It takes a little while of speaking each other's name to release that we just had sex , made love, did the dirty deed, connected, fucked, or my personal favorite: banged. But either way you say it, we did it.

I kiss his neck lightly, letting my tongue linger there for a moment. "Again?" Oliver whispers.

"No."

"Thank you." He sighs in relief. "Cause not I'm seriously exhausted."

I take his hand in mine. "Can we at least sleep in Miley's bed?" He asks leading me towards the king-sized bed that was only for Miley. Stupid virgin doesn't even know the advantages of a twin bed let alone a king-sized one.

"Well I'm guessing everyone's sleeping in the living room.. soo I guess we can."

He smiles widely and pulls the covers out for me. I rest back on Miley's bed. Oliver crawls over me to the other side. The few things I remember were Oliver snuggling with me, him telling me he loved me, and him kissing my closed eyelids with care and love that is so gentle, it put me to sleep.

**Yeah... It really has nothing to do with** **Prelude 12/21 ... but still I wanted it to end with something peaceful. And the song was in my head and yeah. So this one isn't really a great songfic. But OH WELL it was loliver sexual activity so be happy like me! xD**


	3. bet on it!

Isn't it great to wake up to the sound of "You fucked in my bed?" I groan and roll over to see Miley standing in my doorway. Wait a gosh darn second. That's her doorway. Oh crap. I try and stay completely still as she looks passed me. If she can't hear me, she can't see me.

"Lilly!"

Well that theory is now proven wrong.

"Yeah?" I sigh as I stretch out on her bed. I keep my eyes closed - that stupid sun has to come up so early!

"Do you mind telling me when you and Oliver decided it was okay to have a sleepover of your own in MY room?!"

I turn over to see Oliver sitting up uncomfortably in the bed. Yeah... I bet he's regretting the fact that he wanted to 'have a sleepover' as Miley put it. I smirk as he pulls Mile's covers closer to his body. "Good morning, baby." I whisper sleepily.

"Morning." He whispers, eyes locked on Miley. Poor guy's scared that she'll get a glimpse of his...

"Don't ever go in my room. EVER again. Unless I'm there."

I smirk. "A threesome? Wow Miley. I didn't know you went that way."

Oliver blushes.

Miley just narrows her eyes on me. "I swear, Lillian. You're gunna get knocked up by this retard." She gestures to Oliver who shouts a "Hey!" at her comment, but she continues. "And then you'll make me baby-sit your ten kids while you and Oliver work on the eleventh."

"Ten?" Oliver gasps. His mood must of brightened. "I thought we had nine? I missed the birth of our tenth child? I'll never forgive myself..." He wipes a fake tear away.

"Oh shut it." Miley snaps. "You know, you could like get AIDS or something right?"

"Lilly do you have AIDS?"

"Nope."

"Neither do I. So unless AIDS was started by some horny slut screwing every male in site so the large amount of sperm inside her connects into her tubes causing some sickening disease beyond her time frame, and that girl happens to be one of my ancestors. And that so called 'disease' is deadly or a possible type of HIV. I doubt we could get AIDS by having se... relations."

I stare blankly at him.

"Okay.. well maybe not a disease.. but you could still get pregnant." She tells me. "And I better have clean sheets by tonight!"

"For who? Jakey staying the night?" Oliver teases.

_Pregnant?_

"Must you always mock me? Jake and I don't do that stuff."

_No. Miley's just getting to me._

"Stuff." He huffs. "Stuff is fun."

_I've never worried about pregnancy before. I'm seventeen. Not a mother._

"For the guys. The girls have to lay there and deal with guys shoving it up us."

_Maybe I should make Oliver use a condom..._

"Girls enjoy it too." He nudges my arm and I carefully sit up. "Right Lils?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind." Miley laughs, then gives us a stern look. "Clean my bed!" She hurries out the door to clean the living room.

I watch as Oliver gets off the bed and wraps the white sheet around his naked body.

"Ollie?" My light voice breaks into the awkward silence.

"Yeah?"

"We don't have to... you know clean the sheets right this second." He drops the blanket and jumps onto the bed landing right next to me, the last time he did that I kicked him until he hit the floor, this time I yanked him closer. Under the orange covers we 'made love' until Miley banged a broom on the ceiling beneath us (that sounds odd). We compose ourselves, and walk out into the hallway with only one cotton sheet covering our bodies. The clothing from the night before still in the same positions.

Later our clothed-selves head down the stairs arguing about the possible use of a condom.

"It would be like sleeping with a Barbie doll. What's the point if I can't feel anything?"

"Does it always have to be about _you_? Miley just made a few MAJOR points."

"Well MILEY should have just minded her our business." He darts his eyes to Miley.

"Okay, okay. Break it up." Miley steps between us. "Lilly, calm down."

"Bite me." I murmur leaning onto the arm of the couch.

Miley waves me off. "And Oliver, just try to use protection." I love how she make's it seem 'condoms' are a bad word. "Now if you two rambling horn-dogs will excuse me..." She takes a seat back at her piano. "I need to practice."

"I thought your tour just ended."

"It did." A familiar tune plays.

"Then why practice? You should seriously take a break."

"I would... but the talent show's coming up."

"Stars have a talent show? You'd think Mtv would be all over that." Oliver says.

Miley shakes her head at me, then turns to him. "Our school's talent show."

"You're singing?!" I blurt out in surprise.

"No. I'm playing the piano." She waves a hand at the instrument. "Obviously. But, you guys should join. I'm gunna be after school for the next two weeks. There's no friend-time. If yous join, then we can all hang out."

"Thanks, but no thanks, Miles." I sigh. Playing three notes on the guitar isn't that amazing. And my singing hasn't improved much.

"Yeah, we can find better ways to amuse ourselves without you." Oliver adds.

"Ahh, but do any of those activities include keeping your clothes on?" Miley grins as her fingers make there way back to the keys.

"Yeah." Oliver pauses in thought. "Swimming."

"Which is in your bathing suits."

"Which are clothes."

"Not regular clothes. Unless you prefer swimming in jeans..."

"I prefer swimming without any... Hey Mr. Stewert!" He stops in mid-sentence to greet Miley's father. I chuckle at the expression on his face.

"Hey kids," He stumbles carrying too many grocery bags, then dumps them on the table. Smooth. "What's good with the-"

"Dad!" Miley shouts before he attempts to talk with his 'hip' slang words. _Foo-shizzle_.

"Bud, did you see Jackson anywhere?"

"Nah, he ran when Jenny showed up for the party last night." Miley shouts. Aww.. Jenny and Jackson broke up? That sucks. "I'd check over at Thor's place if I were you."

"Alright, peace out, holler back homie-"

"Dad!"

"See yah kids!" He laughs as he hurries out the back door. I wonder if Miley knows he purposely does that kind of stuff to make fun of our generation.

"Ugh." Miley sighs turning back to me. "Why don't you just join for shits and giggles."

"Because I don't enjoy embarrassing myself on stage. It hurts. I'm not doing it again. And I'm not having..." I turn to where Oliver stood ten seconds ago to realize he's not there. I hear the fridge door close. "... that idiot try to stand up for me.. yet again!"

"Would you do it if we make a bet out of it?" Miley smirks as I raise my eyebrows. I'm a sucker for a good deal.

"You've got my attention."

"Nothing major or anything... a money bet. Winner gets fifty-dollars."

"A hundred."

"Seventy-five."

"Deal." I shake her hand.

"I'll join too if I get moneys." Oliver takes a seat on the next to the piano. "The car needs some new backseats." Oliver teases.

"Sure." And I take a bite out of one of his very different tasting sandwiches.

-...-

I call my father and tell him I'd be with Miley all day. I tell him this as Oliver parks his car and releases my hand. I hang up the phone and we exit the vehicle. Over the curb the warm sand leads us down to the clear water. We don't walk hand-in-hand, or lock arms, or anything couple-ly like that. It would be too weird. And I'm not one to mind PDA. Well I don't mind when I do it. So we sit down by the ocean and I let the ocean water rush up against my legs, not caring that it will soke my pants.

"Are you depressed?"

I'm a little stunned by his question, but my stern focus remains on the crashing waves. "nope."

"Oh." I know he's not done with his questioning.

Seaweed tangles on my toes. Saltwater burns a scab that's cut open. And Oliver decides to talk. "You okay?"

"I'm great." _You know, besides the fact I might be pregnant, I'm just peachy! _

"Oh." The water breathes on my legs. Coming in and flowing out. "You want some water ice?"

"Sure." I nod gently, "Cherry?"

"I'll be right back. Don't get lost."

"I'll stay here." I smile. He rubs my arm before running up the shoreline like an old movie scene, his movements are perfect.

My head is suddenly pounding. My body feels weak. I lay back in the damp sand, whining in pain before I finally roll on my side and my mouth pours out last night's pizza. I sigh and rest on my back with eyes snapped shut.

"Lilly?"

_No. _I wanted to say, but I couldn't find enough air for my brain to function.

"You okay?"

_Yes. _I wanted to lie. But when my brain clicked on, my answer to his first question popped out. "No."

"You sick?" He strokes my hair, but I know better than to open my eyes.

"Can you do me a favor?" He hates those words. So his hand stops moving, and water rushes up to meet us, taking away all evidence of my sickness. There must no have been that many tourists today, because I heard him gulp.

**Oohh.. I wonder who that was... xD srry i didn't have any strong lemons in that chapter.. but the next one might be harsh with it soo... i figured having Lilly deal with her possible pregnancy would be enough for 'Bet on it!' yeah idk. I am doing a 'Shake it!' chapter. I already planned it out. **

**I hope you peoples don't mind flashbacks, because that's what you're getting in the next chapter! reviews make me happy. happy authors write faster. (:**


	4. remember I O U

**YES!! I got a request to stop this fanfic! Which caused me to make this chapter! I won't lie and say that I don't have a perverted mind, but that's only when I'm writing perverted content. I found it funny that the review was for the fourth chapter. (: She read all four of them before deciding it was so wrong. But I deleted it. xD she gave me a good laugh. **

**There's a good chance I'll never be sane again after writing this chapter. **

It's not one of those things like 'I remember it like it was yesterday'. No. That doesn't quite fit my memory. I can still feel him. I remember wanting him. Thinking I needed him. I was young and stupid. Sort of hard to believe I was so young and stupid six months ago?

As Oliver's older brother Owen leans over me, My mind races back to the time I last spoke to him...

_I stepped into the Oken household only to be pulled into a bone-crushing hug. I struggle to get back on my feet, and he releases me. "Lilly, you're getting so big." _

_"Gash you sound like one of my aunts." I step back to look at him. "Okay... I grew an inch.. you grew about a foot." I examine his form. Late growth spurt much? "And since when are any Okens strong?" I feel his arms with my palms. He makes a muscle. "But you still brag like an Oken." I playfully hit him. _

_"Sorry to say your favorite member of the family is out surfing."_

_"Since when can little Otis surf?"_

_"You know what I mean."_

_"Yeah I do." I drop my bag on the living room floor as I walk towards the couch. "But he's not my favorite. And I much rather hang with the big strong college Oken." _

_"I always knew you loved me." He says looking up in awe. _

_"Always and forever baby." I tease him. _

_Owen smirks and sits on the arm of the couch. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're coming onto me while you already have a boy-toy." _

_"Well it's a good thing you know better. And my boy-toy has a name."_

_"Yes, but Paul is not a fun name." _

_I stick my tongue out at him and snatch the remote off of the coffee table. With a click Hannah Montana is on the screen. "Don't I see you enough?" I click again. "Animal porn!" I shout out and turn off the Discovery Channel. _

_"Don't lie Lils, you so enjoyed watching those antelopes get it on."_

_"My eyes are not mature enough for those kind of visuals."_

_It's quiet for a moment and I give him a funny look. "What?'_

_"Whoa. I just wow." He stutters. _

_"What's wrong with you?"_

_"You're what sixteen?"_

_"Seventeen."_

_"Even worse!"_

_I jump as he shouts. "Worse for what?"_

_"You're a virgin."_

_"That's a good thing." I tell him._

_"Not trying to sound like a huge jerk or anything but.. err.. isn't Paul your first boyfriend.. since like a while?"_

_That hurt. "What does that have to do with anything?"_

_"Boys want things Lillian."_

_I slam my hands over my ears. No way am I having a talk like this with Owen. _

_"I'm just warning you." _

_"He's not like that."_

_"Have you ever talked about it?"_

_I bite my lip removing my hands from my ears. It did nothing, anyway. "Once."_

_"Can I take a guess and say that he brought it up?"_

_He was right. _

_xXx_

_I pushed his door open. He turns away from his gaming system and looks at me. _

_I sit on my knees next to him. "What are you doing?"_

_"What's sex like?" _

_"Whoa." He crawls back on the wooden floor. "Lils, maybe you should talk about this with your mom."_

_"I can't. She'll be all mom-ish and tell me I should wait and ask about Paul and be nosy." _

_"She should react that way!"_

_"Two days ago you were surprised I wasn't sexually active." _

_He cracks a grin. "Talk to Oliver, he knows a lot too."_

_"Owen." I sigh and crawl closer to him. "Pretty please?" Yeah, I knew I was begging. _

_"You're lucky you're cute."_

_I grin and sit up straight. _

_"Umm.. what do you want to know?"_

_"Does it hurt?" _

_"It doesn't hurt me." He smirks and I sit still. His face drops. "It might hurt you.. I don't know.. go talk to your mom."_

_"I won't be his first." I look at the floor. _

_"Are you trying to guilt trip me?"_

_"He's gunna think I'm terrible and break up with me."_

_"Good. Boys are pigs, Lillian."_

_I bit my lip so hard I thought it would cut open before I found the courage to speak. "Can you do me a favor?"_

_"Um.. sure, I guess."_

_I swallow hard, fully aware of what this would do to our friendship. "Be my first."_

_He struggles to speak, but his heart's loud breathing lets me know he's alive. "What?"_

_"Please? Just once. I trust you."_

_"If you don't trust your boy-toy then why do .. things with him?!"_

_"I'm scared! Okay? I do trust him! I love him! I'm just scared! Please? You've already seen me naked."_

_"That was when you were nine! And you didn't have.." He waves his hand to my body unable to finish his sentence._

_"I look a lot better now."_

_He glances down better his head shoots back to look at the ceiling. "It's against the law."_

_"By a year! I won't tell anyone!"_

_"No, Lilly. Just.. no. Sorry."_

_xXx_

_Stupid me. Stupid, stupid me. Two seconds ago I told Paul I thought I was ready. Now I'm pushed up against a rather large rock. His mouth is attacking my neck. I take the time to breathe and I feel his hand traveling up under my shirt. "Paul.." I try to push his hand away with no luck. "Hey.." I say calmly trying to regain his attention. I hadn't known that there was no use in stopping him. So I continued to say his name. I look away from him, trying to be stubborn, but he doesn't notice. I close my eyes tightly. It's dark. It's late. It's quiet. We're alone. I thought I was scared before.. but right then and there I was shaking with fear._

_I feel my shirt being pulled off and my mind shuts down. I let it happen. His hands roam my body. My brain doesn't grasp what my body already had. Breathing was already hard. I don't even have enough time to realize he's fully undressed, he shoves his way inside me. I screech. Not in pleasure or because it felt so right. The pain was unbearable. I continue to scream. Commanding him to stop doesn't help. I feel as if he's ripping me into two pieces. And when he eventually pulls out panting and sweating, I know I'm broken. _

_The virgin blood runs down my legs. My body feels numb and I lean against the cold stone. "Paul?" I ask while my heartbeat finally regulates. My eyelids flutter open and..._

_he's gone. _

_My head feels like it's pounding, the world around me begins to spin. I fall to the ground and hold my knees to my chest. I still felt him inside of me, like a permanent marker. He'd remain in my memory forever. Even though it didn't matter at this point, it was getting colder and I listened to the thunder roar above me. Footsteps alarm me, but I don't move. I can't run. What's the point? If the person running around the beach at night wants to rape me, maybe he'll be nice enough to just kill me when he's done. I wouldn't have to be here. I'd be free from the words I new Paul would say. I'd be done with this life, I'd start a new one or remain peacefully in heaven. Life wouldn't matter. The pain would be gone. Yes. I wanted death. _

_"Whoa." I hear him say.. and I know who it is. "Um.." He steps closer and I hide my head behind my knees, my back presses into the rock. "Lils?"_

_I don't respond. But since I flinched I'm guessing he knew it was me._

_"Aww.. Lilly," He wraps something around me. _

_I try my best to keep still, the fact that I was shaking didn't give me away or anything..._

_"Please tell me you were streaking and realized you had your period." He waits for a response._

_I'm still bleeding? That mother fucker must die. I lift my head up and face him. "No."_

_He bites his lip and clenches his fists. "What did he look like?"_

_I look down at the sand. "Paul."_

_"I'm gunna kill him. I'm gunna stab him repeatedly and record the whole thing to replay over and over and over and-"_

_"Oliver." I stop him. "I didn't know anything about him. What was his middle name? His favorite color? His family? His friends? His past? Nothing. And I said I loved him." I could only guess that I cried earlier that night, but I knew I was now. I was being ripped apart, now I'm sure I'm broken. I don't wait for an invitation to enter his arms. I felt like a small child, scared and alone. I hold him tightly while he rocks me back and forth whispering comforting words into my hair. "Why are you here?" I let my head rest on his shoulder._

_"Your parents are going crazy looking for you. Do you realize your out an hour past curfew?"_

_"So are you."_

_He shrugs lightly. "I broke the law for you."_

_"if your brother did that, we wouldn't be here."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Never mind."_

_"Soo umm.. I .. er.. Lils.. do you wanna put some clothes on?" _

_I feel my face burn and I look down at myself. Good thing Oliver's jackets are big. Although I doubt he didn't see anything. I shoo him off so I can put some of my discarded clothes on. Suck it up and move on._

xXx

Life went on and two months after being comforted by Oliver, we got together. Were not a 'cute' couple. Were still slobs and we fight constantly and we have sex too much. But at least I love him.

"Hey." Oliver arrived with my cherry water ice and looks over at his brother. "Dude!" I smile as he tackles him to the ground in an awkward hug. I sit up straight and scoop some of the melted water ice with my spoon and taste it all throughout my mouth, trying to get rid of the taste of puke. "Ollie?"

They stop the wrestling match and look at me, my eyes stare at my white plastic spoon. "Could you drive by the gas station.. there's something I need us to pick up."

"Little Lillian wants condoms!" Owen gasps.

"Lilly.. we talked about this.."

"That's not what we need."

**I didn't get really detailed on this because I changed my mind. It was going to be Owen as her first and she liked it. Not rape.. but my mind wonders. **

**I picked this chapter title because Mitchel Musso plays the little boy in this video. x someone told me that a while ago and I use the clips in a LOT of my vids. i'm not sure if I can post websites on here but.. **

_/watch?veHCgpMMfqpM_

**That's my vid that got me into writing this whole story. subscribe if you please.**

**I'm glad you peoples are enjoying my story so far. Any song requests yet? Review. xD**


	5. i wanna have your babies

I struggle breathe as I wait behind two people in line as a gas station. I fumble to keep the box hidden. I look around the greasy store and bite hard onto my lip. I glance out the window to check if any one I know is watching.

Oliver sits on the front of his car and waves slightly. I nod and look around him, I don't believe myself. I keep telling myself no one is watching.. but what about the video camera that records everyone that walks in. It can catch me holding it. I put the box on a magazine rack and run out the door.

"Whoa, Lilly what's wrong?"

"I.. don't know." I feel a little childish, but I hide inside the station wagon.

"What do you need?" He sighs and puts his chin on the open window.

"You'll think it's stupid."

"Lillian, I've gotten you pads, sports bras, high heels, rash cream, I could go on if you'd like.."

"No." I watch as he waits for my answer. I jam my head into my hands and breathe deeply, "Pregnancy test."

He doesn't say anything but I feel a warm hand on my sholder before he goes into the mini market. The cars speed down the street, a lawn mower is running, birds are chirping, and Oliver is buying a pregnancy test ooh joy. I laugh at how foolish he looks wandering around the store.

My phone rings and I calmly tell my father that I'd be home in twenty minutes. The second I hit the red 'end call' button, Oliver's name appears on the screen. "Y-ellow."

"There's two kinds. Which one do you want? .. ClearBlue.. or.. Discover OneStep?"

"Umm.. which one gets the results quicker?"

"I.. er.. they both say 'Four Days Sooner'."

"Umm.. I just grabbed the pink box soo go with that."

"Alright. oh and Lils."

"Yeah?"

"I love you.. even if.."

"Yeah, I love you too." And I snapped my phone shut. Lillian Truscott do not cry! You don't even know the results yet! Just calm down...

I jump as I hear my phone ring. I shake my head, "Yes, my love?"

"That girl knows my mom."

"What?"

"The cashier! She knows my mother! She'll tell my mom I bought a ..."

"Tell her you bought it on a dare."

"... Lilly. I can't. I wouldn't even be able to look at her, and you know I get the hiccups,"

"Oliver, please! Be the man in this situation."

"Fine."

I watch as he backs away from the line and rushes out the door. I sit up with wide-eyes. OH MY GOD.

No alarms sound and no one seems to notice the fact that he stole a pregnancy test from a gas staion for his seventeen year old girlfriend. Ugh.

xXx

Taking the test was easy. Waiting for the results is the hard part. "Ten fucking minutes are you serious?"

"Lils, calm yourself."

"I AM CALM!" He jumps at my anger. "I'm just stressed, okay?"

"i know you're freaked by this whole thing but think about it. You always talked about having kids someday. If that day comes earlier, it doesn't ruin your life. There's what.. two months left of school? ext year we can go to the parenting school by the skate park. We'll be with people our age in the same situation. It'll be fine. Starbucks pays me well, you can get a job for a little while. And in a couple of months, we'll have a baby." The image of our possible child filled my brain, almost like a perfect vision. She had chocolate brown eyes-like Oliver's. A round face with a perfect smile. Light blonde hair sprouting out. Dimples, pick cheeks, beautiful skin, and my nose. She was ours. Mine. My child. I grinned when I realised Oliver was still rambling on about our future. "And the house will be here in Malibu, on the beach. I always wanted that. By that time I'm guessing the baby will be eight. So you'll work days at the court and I'll work the night shift at the police station and we'll see each other from seven to nine in the morning and I'll drop the kid off at school and-"

"Oliver you still haven't decided the gender of our eight-year-old child?"

"It's... confused."

"And.. why do I work at the court? Am I a basketball coach?"

"No you're a lawyer, and i'm a police officer."

I don't mean to but I snort with laughter. "Me.. working in law? You.. working in law?" I laugh.

"What? I thought it was a good idea."

I shake my head amused by his stupidity.

"Well you agrue a lot.. so I figured there should be a good job for that.. and lawyers agrue. Hell they're paid for it. And a cop is obvious for me."

Again i burst into laughter. "How?" I manage to say.

"My mom was a cop, her dad was a cop, his dad was a cop... it's only fitting that I continue in my family's footsteps."

I shake my head and sigh as my laughter dies down and I realize were sitting in my bed room waiting for the results. I reach out my hand to grab the stick when a tap to my door frightens me.

"Lilly? You desent?"

"No, Dad I'm.. changing." I shrug to Oliver as he bites his lip waiting for my father's response.

"Oh. Well I just came up to tell you I'm headed to the supermarket. Did you have anything in mind for dinner?"

"Uhh.. whatever's fine."

"Okay, talk to you later sweetie." I listen carefully as his footsteps fade and I dodge to the floor grabbing at the test.

"Well! What's it say?"

"... It's not done yet."

"Fuck." I roll my eyes as he lays back on the bed with his arms out. "Lord just tell us! It's too long of a wait!"

I bounce onto the bed with my ipod. I hit shuffle and put one headphone in my ear and one in Oliver's. I listen as his humming eventually turns into quiet singing. "I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare. I'm just a kid and I know that it's not fair.." Simple Plan has never made so much sense to me. I sigh and close my tear-filled eyes. Oliver places his hand over mine and brings it to his face to kiss. "Can i check?" It takes a minute for me to realize that the test was in my hand. I yawn and loosen my grip. "Let's look at the same time." He gulps, "O-okay?"

It's now that I realize he's just as scared as I was. But with knowing my future will be bright, I can help but feel excited. Yes it was a stupid long-shot.. but now I knew what I wanted. I looked down at the white stick in my hand...

And I was disapointed. Oliver shouts a "Yes!" victory cry, he grabs my chin and smashes ourlips together. And the part of me that was scared vanished, leaving the excited part of me spoiled. I don't push him back when he hugs me. I grip onto his shirt an release my tears. I never knew a negative pregnancy test would effect me this way. I know for sure now that I want to spend my life with Oliver. My Oliver. My dork. My hero. My later-to-be-husband-father-police-officer-lover.

**review question: lemons or no lemons next chapter?**


	6. shake it

**No lemons: 1**

**idc: 1**

**almost: 1**

**Lemons: 5**

**xD sexual-ness.**

I've never been excited to get my period. So last week Miley thought I was retarded for cheering about getting it. I've been talking to Miley non-stopped. Mostly because I'm trying so hard with the talent show. So busy that I haven't had a conversation with Oliver in nine days. I feel like we're fighting. I mean seriously I don't even have to time to call him. After school I'm rehearsing with Miley untill 4:30. Which gives me fifteen minutes to run to soccer, only to be forced to run five times around the field (ten if I'm late). At six I jog over to the nearest Seven Eleven for a slurpie and a pretzel aka _dinner_. Then it's the 'Woman's Rights' meetings from seven to nine. Then I have to walk home avoiding the cops, and talk with my mom while she gets ready for work. my mom's a _dancer _(stripper), ever since my Dad got laid off, she needs to hold down two jobs. By the time she leaves, I'm exhausted. For the past three days I've slept on the couch. And last night, was no different.

But today is the talent show, so today is the end of my rushed life. I tell myself as I listen to the ending of Miley's amazing song she palyed on the piano. I clap and 'woot' the loudest. She takes a bow and my name is called.

I stand up, brush my shirt down and make my way onto the stage. I hear whispering and giggles. The spot light beams on me. I squint my eyes and clear my throat. The music takes the lyrics from my mouth. Before I get the chance to comphrehend all that's happening, it's over.

My heart starts beating. Oxygen makes it's way to my brain and I stumble off the stage embrassed by the cheering. I know it's Brad being ...well Brad. He's one of the coolest people in our group. by our group I mean my friends: miley and Oliver obviously, but then there's Barry- the gamer, the brains, the laid-back smartie, the shit. Izzie or Isabella- she only understands what doesn't make sense, that pretty much sums her up. Brad- the dumbass who can get drunk with touching acholal with an answer to everything whether it's right or wrong. And ofcourse, Todd- my brother-from-another-mother.

I ignore my name being chanted and return to my seat.

I think the judges (assistant teachers) are reading the names in order of when we signed up, 'cause Oliver's name was read next. I smile when I picture him doing some incredibly stupid magic show. But my guess was off. _way _off. An unfamilar beat plays and the stage curtains open revealing Oliver wearing a loose white tee-shirt and baggy jeans. _Oh God. _His foot taps to the rhymth of the song. A cracking sound comes from my throat as I hold down a laugh. He kicks down on the stage and his leg jerks and his body wiggles like he's doing 'the worm' except he's standing up. His movements match the song perfectly. _Wow. _I never really pictured Oliver as a good dancer. But, it was sort of... sexy.

His chest was extremely visible through the thin white shirt. His red boxers peek out every now and then with new turns and movements. The female audiance enjoys that too much for my liking. The male audiance enjoys the music and his newly found skill. My eyes widen when he does an actual flip but they then glare at the slutty girls hopping around in the front. Don't they know they're not at a Mitchel Musso concert? ;

He holds onto the rim of his hat while he contines to dance around the stage. Everyone seems to clap with him as he smackes his hands together. I loose interest and return my focus to the desprate whores continuing their ... stupid slutty version of his dance. Soon, his performance is over and he literally jumps down off the stage. Applause spreads and I can't deny that I was jealous. His show was better than mine. I was jealous of him. Girls were sworming around him. I was jealous of them. He was dressed much better than me. He wasn't nervous. People loved him. He's getting soo much attention. I was plain out jealous.

I stomp and shove through the crowd trying to reach him. I guess screaming "Oliver!" didn't help, because people joined me and then they chanted his name. Okay, he wasn't _that_ amazing people! I watch as his ex-girlfriend Joanie places a kiss on his cheek. That's it! I ignore the group around me and I grab onto his arm.

People tug at him and they push him around. Okay _maybe _he could make it far in America's Best Dance Crew .. by himself.. but come on my singing was good too...

I yank him out of the gym. "Hey Lils." I drag him around the corner. "Did you see-" I smash my mouth onto his. I don't care if the crowd followed us. I pin him to the wall hungerly licking his lips. He eagerly responds and flips us around so that I'm against a poster that stuck to the wall. I lightly bite his lower lip. He forces his tounge back into my mouth. I jerk my arm and turn us again. It becomes a game and we twirl down the hallway making out in public, until Oliver spins us and I don't feel the wall so we stumble back and realize we've reached the entrance to the girl's room. I pull back and grin. We share a moment of just starring at each other with stupid smiles stuck to our faces.

Oliver slowly pulls open the door and I yank him in. I loosen my grip on his arms and move my hands to the back of his neck. I push off his hat. He kisses my lips and I open my mouth. He brings his head back slightly. "In a rush Lil?"

I don't respond. I just look down at my shoes.

"Lilly.. I was just kidding." He cups my cheek, "I'm sor-"

I leap up with my arms already around him it makes it easier to wrap my legs around his waist. "You're so guilable."

"Since when are you a good liar?" His hands rest on my butt, supporting my weight. I shrug.

"Since when can you dance?"

"Mtv helps."

"Ahh.." I nod.

"Soo?" Oliver grins mischievously, rubbing circles on my ass. "Anything eles you wanna do before we return to the gym-o-crappy-talent?" He wiggles his eyebrows.

"Nope. That is, unless you don't have anything in mind."

"Well... there is one thing..." He kisses me once more, but his lips trail off mine and travel up and down my jaw.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind that."

He lays new kisses on the length of my neck. I feel the moisture of his tounge around the collar of my blouse. I lean back and he gives me a wondering look. "You okay?" I grab at the hem of my shirt and pull it over my head. His eyes examine my body and I smirk.

"How's the view?"

He seems shocked by sound it was so silent a moment before. "It would be better if you tilt forward a little." I laugh and shift in his hands. "Much better." He winks.

"You're a perv, you know that?"

"If you're willing to have sex in our school's bathroom, you shouldn't be the one calling names."

"Who said I was going to have sex with you? I could leave right now if I- oomph!" Who put the wall there? Oliver dips his head down to kiss the top of my chest. He's soft and eager. I tighten my legs around him and I realize not all of him is _soft._ I stroke his hair and run my hand down his back, I grab two fist-fulls of his tee-shirt and tug it up his body. His mouth disconnect from my neck longer enough so that I can pull his shirt off. I colse my eyes, trying to fully focuse on just feeling him. and I wanted to feel him everywhere. Forget the pain that came with it, I wanted him. His hands pressed against my stomach, making my skin tingle. Oh, yes, this was heaven.

I don't even think I was touching him, well I mean pleasing him like he was to me. I was the selfish one, that was obvious. His fingers skim up my back leaving multiple goose bumps with his soft touch. I arch my back as he attmpts to unhook my bra with one hand. He kisses my chin and the fabric isn't so close to my breasts. He most have gotten the clapse undone. Oliver wipes the straps on my sholders and lets his tounge drag along my skin. I take in a sharp breath. "Beautiful." He mumbles on my collar bone. I don't mean to, but I blush. His kisses urge me on as his mouth finds the valley between my breasts. "you're so perfect." I keep my eyes shut, I feel so cold when he touches me. I know people say sex is hot and you sweat and that happens, sure. But his hands on me, stroking my skin. I feel cold.

The cold feeling remains and more goose bumps make me feel froze. His teeth graze my nipple. My skin tightens and air is hard to keep hold of. I knew my hair must look wild and if someone walked in my name and number would be written on these walls with a curse and an insult. "Oliver.. maybe we should just stop an-"

"No." He says plainly and fumbles with the button to his jeans. I slide legs up higher so that he can get his pants off. I hear them hit the floor, and next goes mine. My eyelids flutter open when I feel his fingers on my tighs. I take notice that his boxers are around his ancles. The hair on his chest is starting to curl along with the hair that surrounds his groin. I watch as he throbs harshly, like he's begging for attention. I place my hand over him and rub gently before stroking him with my fingertips. It's so quiet that I can hear my fingers moving on him, up and down his hard length, tracing the outline and slipping over the tiny hairs. I don't tell him that he's beauitful or how delicate his tight skin feels, I know he'll act insulted by my compliments. Guys don't like being told that they're beauitful or they're soft.

His thumb runs over a taunt bud on my chest, rubbing with same rhythm of my hand. It reminds me of his dance. But _this _is not a dance he enjoys alone. I turn over my hand so that my knuckles barely brush against him. "Oh my God, Lilly! Please!"

"What?"

He flips my hand over so that my palm is on him now. His hand wraps around mine, guiding me roughly on his erection. I continue my actions after he stops helping. "Mmmhmm..." He groans into my hair. I lick my lips and my tounge touches his cheek. "Lilly..."

His hands slid down my torso and he hooks his thumbs onto the inside of my underwear before sliding them down a bit, but he doesn't want to move out of my hands. I give him a squeeze and he jerks. "Oken, you're so easy."

"Truscott... mm.. you're so... sexy." It started out with an insult, but I distracted him. I kiss behind his ear and lean back, pulling my hands off of him.

"Wha...?" He starts to ask.

I drop my legs to the floor and kick off my jeans and panties. I bring my eyes up the meet his. "Hey,"

"Hey," He places his hand on my hip, his fingers slowly caress down to my tighs. I hear music begin to play somewhere in the background. He chuckles softly, "Perfect timing, huh?"

I smile and nod. One of his hands rests on my lower back, while the other holds up my tigh and spreads my legs. "Lilly.." He breathes out of a kiss. In a smooth movement he arrives at my enterance and begins to slip inside of me. Inch after throbbing inch, Oliver begins to disappear into me. It's nothing new, but it's us. It's exciting and magical. We were somehow made for one another. Or atleast it seems that way. He fits perfectly inside of me as my muscles contraction to hide his length. My chin rests on his chest as he begins to slip out. The pain twists inside of me. The ache, the need, it churns in my lower stomach.

I feel him lift me up again, I wrap my legs around his so he can thrust with less trouble. Unlike him, I don't try and fight back the moans that build up. "Oliver..." The cycle repeats over and over: a thrust, a moan, and a breath.

"Lilly.. oh Lils.." He bites his lip hiding the deep moan that was strangely attractive. He moves within me, and I am no longer cold. I felt every movement of his body, just like he could feel all of mine. We make up two halves of a whole. I dig my nails into the back of his neck.

I arch my head back. Breathe.

"Oh, God Lils! You're so tight.. soo.. uhh.." I trail off as I climax around him. He enjoys the warmth of the juices. I bathe him in me, slowly yet so incredibly fast. "Lilly..." He breathes.

"In 3rd place... Kristen Howard!"

The loud booming voice causes Oliver to slip and he releases himself into me. He shoots through my veins. And we know it's over much too soon.

"In 2nd... Johnny Collins!"

"Lilly, I love you." He takes in a lung-full of air, wrapping me in his arms as we stay pressed together with him still apart of me.

"And in 1st..."

"I love y-"

"Oliver Oken!"

"Yes!!" He shouts, quickly slidding out of me.

"Oliver..?"

He presses his smiling lips to mine. "I'll be right back." He pulls up his pants and zips his fly. "Don't move." He leans down for his shirt.

But, I snatch it.

"Lils, I'll play keep away with you later, seriously." He grabs onto his shirt.

"No." I hug tightly to the white tee. "Mine."

He looks to the door, then to me, then to the shirt. "Fine." And he's off. How rude.

I wipe the sweat off of my forehead and listen as the crowd roars once again. I turn on the fauset and splash water into my face. My hair needs to be brushed, but i put it into a bun anyway. The shirt I held now covered my body (because nothing eles did) and I waited. And waited. And waited. And got bored. So my panties and jeans returned to there proper postition. I remained in my flipflops the whole time, so I headed out through the hallway and into the gym.

Nothing was really different, except the fact that Oliver was shirtless. He's talking to Miley and Barry about his dancing over by the snack machine. Barry is the first to spot me. I know this because he gives me a funny look, then covers his eyes, and taps Oliver's sholder. After pointing and yelling for a good twenty seconds, Oliver turns around. He smiles at me, lowers his eyes slightly, then wiggles his eyebrows. I look down at myself to make sure I remembered pants. Yup I did, but I forgot my bra. And remember I had mentioned that this was a very see-through shirt.

**haha, poor Barry. I know that wasn't that intense, but no one said it had to be extremely wordy sex scenes. Seriously, I hate writing the word nipple. It bothers me. And so does penis. They sound so... dirty. ugh. but yeah, review please. Any requests or suggestions?**


	7. Oh My God Boobs

**For the record, a HUGE thanks to the people who read my author's notes. I know I shouldn't ask for any request or suggestions, but I'm young and I would rather have some writing advice or tips to help out my story. Your comments about me (ahh I know I'm soo corny) , inspire me to write this story. I honestly wanted to keep it a one-shot. **

**OOH! WAIT! I actually thought of a some-what plot! YAY! Now it won't be so incredibly random.. it'll have (some-what of) a purpose!**

**The title of this chapter is from a Puffy song. Look it up on YouTube.**

**(this is a long note, ain't it?) Check out me and htibberon's story 'Sticks and Stones' she's written the sexual scenes so far, but I have one planned for later on in the story. Oh and this story is actually in the c2s for Loliver Love. It's rare if that happens for my stories. xD so I'm happy. **

**Okay, my rant is over. **

"Why are you poking me?"

"Sorry, it's hard except that you're real."

"You're such a drama queen."

"I am not."

"Are so."

"Not!"

"So!"

"Nuh!"

"Suh!"

"Can I at least be a drama _king_?"

I take in a breath, pausing to think about it. "Nope, drama queen fits."

"You're mean, you know that right?"

"Yes, I know."

"Guess what?"

"I don't really care, but you're going to tell me anyway. So I'll take a guess.. hmm.. you're gay?"

"Lillian, if I were gay why would I be with you?"

"Oliver-ian, I've been called a boy multiple times in my life, mostly by you."

"I was young and you didn't have... back to my point! Do you remember who was born tomorrow eighteen years ago?"

"...Were you going to say I didn't have boobs?"

"...No."

"suuuure."

"I was going to say you didn't have... female qualities. Bu-"

"Like breasts?"

"No, like... makeup."

"So if I didn't wear makeup you wouldn't have been interested in me?"

"Wait.. what? No, that's not what I said!"

"Uhh, yeah it is."

"... Never mind, let's say it was your breasts."

"I knew it."

"ANYWAY, Why is June 9th so important?"

"... It's a week before we get out of school?"

"And..."

"It's the day I got Philip!"

"..Oookay, and why did you get Philip?"

"Because, you're allergic to dogs, and your mom got you a dog for your... HEY! That was your birthday! June 9th is your birthday!"

"Finally."

I fold my arms around him from the side. "Happy almost birthday."

"Thank you." He says with humor playing on his words. "You know, I'm a legal adult as of tomorrow."

"Rub it in why don't you?"

He starts rubbing my arms fast. "Did it sink in yet?"

"Ha, Oliver you are oh so funny." I fake a smile. "But, you do know that makes me a minor.. and it's illegal for us to have sex."

"I never thought I'd have to break the law... oh well." He dips his head down to me neck and his lips form warm kisses on my exposed shoulder, until I push him back. "What's wrong?"

"You're not going to break the law. What about you're career in law enforcement?"

"No one will know."

"Yeah, except my parents. And my dad will beat the shit out of you, and then tell your mother that you're doing something that's against the law... then you'll be dead.. that is, if my dad spares your life. You're lucky he let you get away the first time."

"Well, we could sneak out again.. no where far... your shed is roomy."

"Still, it's got a lock on it.. don't you think my dad'll be curious about me taking his keys out of his nightstand."

"Your dad keeps his keys in his nightstand?"

"Yup."

"Crap."

"Can't you go two months without .. it?"

"God, no. I love you, Lils. I need you."

"Sometimes, I think you use me for sex."

"Well... **that** _is_ nice..."

"You're sick."

"Well if I did only want you for **that** then explain the past seventeen years."

""We were friends. Only friends, and you didn't know what sex was until you were twelve."

"Actually, I was seven."

"Ew."

"I'm a man, what do you expect?"

"HA! You.. a man.. Oken, it's hard to believe your a boy most of the time."

"Is that why you pull down my shorts? I thought it was cause you loved me."

"Nope, I was checking your gender."

"Oh." His face twists into a smirk over my neck. "But,... when we got together. The first three months we didn't do anything... bad."

"That was when you were trying to seduce me, remember?"

"It was fun."

"But it didn't work."

"What?"

"I only slept with you because I was mad at my mom."

"What?"

"That's why I came over your house. I wanted to make my own decisions. And... I figured we could both benefit off of that choice."

"I thought my plan worked... you didn't think I was sexy?"

"Oliver, you never were sexy. You asked me if I 'wanted to do it', it wasn't attractive. And how was that line going to make me want to sleep with you?"

"Well, I thought you'd get so annoyed that you'd give in to my deep voice and strong arms."

"Is that why you were talking funny?"

"Well I'm sorrrry for trying to turn you on."

I laugh lightly turning around to face him.

"So our first time was because of your mother? Not even because you were madly in love with me?"

"Nope, it was my mommy's fault."

"Remind me to thank her later."

"mkay." He kisses the tip of my nose and leans forward so that our foreheads are pressed together. I move my head different ways so that his eyes seem to slide up and down his face.

"Awww! See, I knew you guys could be a _normal_ cute couple!" I turn to see Miley cooing at us.

"You need to go get drunk and hope some idiot tries to bang you. Then, you'll understand why it's funner to have your clothes off when you act all 'in love' and shit."

"Oliver, I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me." She acts touched and forcefully wraps her arms around him.

"Uhh..." Oliver groans and pats her hands so that she'll let him go.

"Ollie, why don't we hug or talk anymore?" She asks lightly.

"Because I got boobs."

"Ugh." Oliver leans back so that his head is resting on Miley's stomach. We sit uncomfortably on his front steps.

"But you've had them for like three years now.."

"Okay, since I let him play with my-"

"You're never going to let that go are you?"

"Nope." I poke his forehead.

"I got you a birthday present." Miley says randomly.

"That's why you're my _best _friend. You actually remember my birthday. Unlike some people who are obsessed with the fact that I like their breasts, but those people shall remain unnamed."

"Were you trying to insult me, or tell me that you've been checking out other girls?"

"I was trying to insult you."

"You people are weird." Miley laughs and starts playing with Oliver's hair. Her fingers brush back his brown locks soothingly. He looks like he's enjoying the feeling too much. His eyes shut and he rotates his head on her tummy so that his cheek rests on her shirt. I glare at Miley for a good three seconds before sliding my hand up from Oliver's leg to his inner thigh. His brows raise questioning me, though his eyelids are still closed. I start rubbing roughly up and down his thighs suggestively.

Miley tilts her head back and she doesn't seem to notice the bulge that's forming in his pants. "Soo.. What do you guys wanna do?" Boredom must of really came of her, her voice sounded suddenly exhausted.

"Bang Lilly 'till her brains ooze out."

"Ewww.." Miley says completely disgusted. Her eyes see what I'm doing to him. "Oh gosh," She slides out from under him. "can't you two go three seconds with.. touching each other?"

"We'll probably kill ourselves trying." I shrug, slipping my hand up his shirt.

"What about when you get to College? You won't be with each other all day, then at night you need to study or sleep.. in different dorms."

"Yeaaah.. I'll be sneaking in your window every night." Oliver tells me.

"Now you expect it _every _night? What happens when it's 'that time of the month'?"

"That's when your boobs come in handy." He smirks as my jaw drops. "They're very amusing."

"Hellllloooooo! I'm still right here!" Miley waves her hands at us.

"Oh yeah, could you leave soon? This is the last night before I'm not allowed to fool around with her anymore." Oliver says politely as possible.

"Fine." Miley sighs. "I'll call Jake. At least he cares that I exist."

"Because he wants to screw you!" Oliver calls as she jogs down the street.

"You know, I wouldn't have minded if she stayed. That would be fun."

"Why must you taunt me with those ideas?" Oliver whines.

"Because, I seriously would've. It could've been your birthday present.. oh well."

"Oh come on Lils, you're bluffing."

"Am I? Remember last year, when you didn't want to go to Miley's fourth of July party and people were still talking about it when we went back to school?"

"Yeah-"

"And you didn't know what they were talking about?"

"What does tha-"

"Me and Miley made out."

He opens his mouth like he's gunna say something, but he snaps it shut. I wait for a better reaction from the true story I finally told him. "You... and her... whaaaaat?"

"Are you jealous or something?"

"No. But... did any one record it or anything like that?"

"Nope."

"Shit." He curses under his breath. "could you do a repeat performance?"

"Nope."

"Pwease?"

"You're such a pop-tart."

"And you like my frosting."

"If that was a sexual reference, I didn't get it."

"I'll tell you when you're older."

"Speaking of getting older, when's your party?"

"Next Friday. It's not much of a party, just me and a few guys are getting a couple fake I.D.'s from Barry's brother."

"Can I come?"

"I don't think we have any female cards... And isn't your Dad taking you out to dinner? You know.. Graduation stuff?"

"I guess..."

"I'll ask them for an I.D. for you." He says noticing my sadness.

"Thank you, Ollie." I kiss his cheek lightly, followed by kisses all over his face.

"You wanna do it?" Oliver pretends to have a deep voice (yet again.)

"Way to kill the mood, Oken."

"Pwease?"

"mm... Later. I gotta do my laundry, and start dinner. Then, I'll come over your house."

"What if my parents are home?"

"Then you come over my house."

"Deal."

"Okay, see you later." I press my lips to his for a quick kiss.

"Love you." He whispers.

"You too."

**I'm trying to give Oliver a personality. Tell me what you think. Review. Pwease?**


	8. Goodbye My Lover

"I think it's time."

"No.. I changed my mind."

"Lillian... you have to. He's already addicted to you, you need to stop it before he thinks it's forever."

"What if it is forever?"

"You're mine forever. He'll understand."

"I love him."

"That's obvious... but he sees it differently. You need to set him straight."

"I don't want to break up with him..."

"Do you love me?"

"...yes"

"More than him?"

"Of course."

"That's all you need to tell him."

"I... don't know about this."

"Trust me, he'll understand." He takes me hand in his delicately. "We're supposed to be together."

I swallow the lump of stress in my throat. He kisses the palm of my hand before telling me to go. I listen without an argument. I open the door to the Oken's home and peer inside. He's sitting on the couch when I walk in. Within seconds of hearing my footsteps he quickly turns around and runs for me screaming "Lilly!" And tying his arms up around my waist.

"Hi," I say dully brushing back his messy brown hair.

"What's wrong?" He asks with his small voice.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

His concerned face twists back into a smile. With a nod, I scoop him up easily and set us on the loveseat. After a moment of him getting settled in my lap, he places his hand to my cheek. "You're so pretty," he says.

I let out a sigh and remove his hand from my face. It's so hard to fight him. His eyes stare straight into mine with confusion. I bite my lip, and stroke the leg of his pajamas. "Otis, you're so sweet and so beautiful.. but I'm leaving you." _Short and simple._

"Where are you going?"

There was no smile to fight, I wasn't in a very happy mood. "No.. I mean I'm ... breaking up with you."

"Wha... why?" His eyelashes flatter blocking the moister that started forming in his eyes.

I press my teeth deeper into my bottom lip, refusing to cry. I'm not supposed to be the sad one, am I? "I ju-"

"You said you'd marry me... you lied? Why? Lilly, I love you! What did I do?" He begs for an answer, his brown eyes burning into mine.

"You didn't do anything, I'm the one-"

"You don't like me."

"Baby, yes I do."

"I'm not a baby." He huffs.

"Exactly, you're a big boy. Don't you want to be single for first grade? You've got all summer to practice your kissing skills."

"Yeah but, other girls don't kiss me like you do."

Well, that was true. Little kid kisses are very wet and messy. Not in a good way at all. Otis, in particular, does this thing with his mouth so that his teeth show and his lips curl. It's cute to see his face.. but then kissing him is.. odd. It's not like I'd ever make out with a six year old, but little pecks for him are like blow jobs for Oliver. Yes, that was a sick comparison.. but it's true.

"They will someday." I encourage on.

"They're not as pretty as you."

"Trust me, there are some better looking girls out there around your age."

"I don't care how older you are. I want you, not those stupid girls." He clings onto me, his fingers laces onto each other behind my neck. "Please?" I rub his back. Oliver was wrong. This wasn't easy, it wasn't right. Otis should've been dumped for at least seven more years. It wasn't a real relationship.. in my mind at least. To him.. I was first his girlfriend, I cheated on him, and now I'm leaving him for the other man. How bad of a person can I be?

"Why now?" He whispers, still very hurt but trying his hardest not to let that show.

I pause trying to find the right way to put it. It's going to hurt him either way.. right? "Me and Oliver.. aren't just friends anymore... we're sort of.. together." He pulls his head back, his face filled with frustration and pain.

"Oliver?" He growls like an animal about to attack.

"Shit!" Oliver whispers from the doorway peaking inside.

"You!" Otis shouts and breaks free of my hold on him. he jumps down off of my lap and runs full-speed at Oliver, who grabs Otis by his arms and swings them forward before they headed outside. Smart move. The small child fills up with rage and struggles to break free. "You girl-stealer! She's mine!"

Oliver attempts to hold down his laughter but snorts. "Dude, you're half her size, and that's only cause she's short."

"Hey!" we shout in union.

"No offense, but you are short, Lils."

I mutter back something I wasn't even sure what I said, but it ended with 'tall retard'.

Otis glares at his brother while asking "How long?" It reminded me of a soap opera. The dramatic question, the way they stopped their fighting just to stare at each other with evil eyes, the fact that it's brothers fighting over a girl... I guess that makes me the slut of the series...

"It's been months now, little man. I'm sorry."

I glance back and forth between the two of them. Their expressions settle and Otis nods slowly. I look back to Oliver. He starts to smile but his expression twists like he tasted something sour. He drops his brother who runs up the stairs. I watch Oliver as he rolls on the floor and brings his knees closer to his chest. "Oh God." He whispers sounding very weak.

"Oliver?" I begin but then notice he's clutching his... down their parts. "Oh," I awkwardly stumble to his side. "You okay, yet?" I ask after a few minutes of him cursing and swearing.

"No, hold on." He tries to relax his legs down to their normal position. But failing that, he goes on threatening the little boy who did this to him.

"I guess you're not getting your birthday present..."

"Miley said yes?" He breathes heavily.

"Shut up, I meant your actual present."

"Lingerie?"

"You wanted me to buy you lingerie?"

"For me? No. For you?" And he groaned again, this time.. I was pretty sure it was for a slightly different reason.

"You're such a pervert."

"I'm starting to actually believe that." He admitted.

I rolled my eyes, "You want some ice?"

'Yes, please."

Since the kitchen was barely seven steps away from where he laid, it didn't take long for me to plop some ice cubes into a sandwich baggy.

"Uhhh.." Was all I got as a response. I shook my head and sat down on my knees. I tucked the loose hairs behind my ears and began unzipping his jeans. "Whoa, what are you doing?"

"Helping, now move your hand."

He hesitates but decides to listen to me. The buttons were tricky, but I slowly began to pull down his pants. "Gentle." He says quickly.

"Don't be a baby." I laugh and tug down his boxers, he struggled to lift his backside which sort of helped. I didn't mean to... but I was staring.

"Like what you see?" He muses.

I roll my eyes, "I'm curious-"

"Keep going with that,"

"Shut up and let me talk." His lips clamp together. "Okay, this might sound weird.. but this is coming from a girl who doesn't have to deal with... this sort of thing. Okay, does umm.. I know that your ... _things_ are the most sensitive part of any male's body. But I'm not sure if your... _thingy _is injured, too."

He cracks a smile, "You sound like a third grader."

"Well, I don't know!"

"Just put it on my balls."

"Eww! Don't say it like that."

"Oh, sorry. Could you put the ice on my _things_?"

"Don't mock me."

"There's no winning with you." He takes in a sharp breath as I move the ice around down there.

"Lils, stop."

"What would happen if I got you hard right now?"

"Oh. My. God." My attention snaps to the woman in the doorway. "Oliver Oscar Oken! What are you.. what is... go to your room right NOW!" Her voice boomed.

"Um.. I don't think I can..." He says in a weak voice. I tie my hands around my back.

"I said now!"

He whimpers as he struggles to get up.

"Hi Nancy," I smile and wave.

"Lilly!" She says excitedly. Did I ever mention how much I love Oliver's mom? Mrs. Oken is so sweet... well to me. And she scares the crap out of Oliver.. so it's all good. "How was Otis?"

"He um.. he got a kick out of me being here." I felt the glare coming from Oliver's direction.

"That.. just wasn't funny."

I smile brightly back at him. Then toss a blanket from the loveseat over to him. He covers the lower half of his body as his mother takes off her jacket and sits beside me. It's nice here. Not the surroundings or the scene. But, being here in his home. I've always been welcome here, but it's hard to remember the last time I was here just to be here. Not for Oliver. But just for me. Pictures of his family cover the pale walls. Wires to gaming systems clumped together on the floor. And peace. Even at the loudest of times, this house always soothed me. The natural relaxation finds me, settling my thoughts. I don't bother to ask Nancy for my babysitting money, does it matter? I then realize that exhaustion was taking control. I listen to Mrs. Oken blab on and on about her husband's late returns home. Cooking jobs. He's some what of a Chef. Well, the closes person to a Chef that I know. So he usually prepares the food at parties and stuff and blah blah blah. Did I really care about my own thoughts? Not really.

I yawn a high pitched "uuuhh"

"Aww, why don't you just spend the night, sweetheart. You look tired."

I nod in response while my eyelids shut automatically. Although I couldn't see it, I knew she turned off the lights. "Good night, you two." I smile to myself. It's like she didn't even care about Oliver's .. err current position.

_Well, _I reason with my thoughts,_ she's seen a lot worse.. it is the Oken's. _

True. Very True. The Okens.

_So no matter which brother you end up with, you'll always have the same last name._

My smile drops.

_Well, there is three of them._

One of them is too old for me. The other is too young.

_Owen's not that older than you! Otis will someday mature and then-_

Ew! Okay, still! I pick Oliver.

_For now!_

Ugh. I stop talking with myself and attempt to sleep. It took a little while, but I woke up in my _true _love's arms. I'll give you a hint, he wasn't wearing any pants.

**xxx**

**Srry for the late update, but I'm pretty bored for right now, I **_**want**_** to just skip to the exciting part. But, then there would be no story... so review nicely and I'll update very quickly, possibly tomorrow. xD **


End file.
